User talk:MidgetMan258
Welcome Hi, welcome to 39 Clues Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User blog:MidgetMan258 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Mermaidgirl45 (Talk) 13:01, March 24, 2010 Mermaid's Agent Card Sure! =) I'm personally a Janus. It's a really long story, but I have two accounts, one that's mine, and one that I share. I'm really on the shared account, so I'm just going to give you that. =) I'm an Ekaterina, too. =) P2TN7R43XP I'm SilverSong3. What's your agent card? =D See ya! Mermaidgirl45 22:40, March 26, 2010 (UTC) Card Chart Yeah, I see what you mean. =) But, doesn't everyone know them already? The 39 Clues Sites has a list of them. It's not as detailed, but still. =) I just have it in case someone wants more information about the card, or to see how many they have, or something. What do you think? =) I only have one card pack and a book card pack, so I'm not as into the cards. I can put up a spoiler warning. Just let me know. =) Mermaidgirl45 11:53, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Re: Agent Cards =) Wow! Thank you! Your's looks great too! =D I love the Italy sticker. =) Oh, and, by the way, did you know that you can get all the author's agent cards? Rick Riordan, Gordon Korman, they all have one. =) It's pretty cool. =) Mermaidgirl45 12:02, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Agent Cards and Stuff =D That's so cool! I'm Welsh... So, when Amy and Dan go to Wales, I know exactly what sticker I'm going to add. =) I love Italy because I want to travel the world and stuff. I love languages and all, so... yeah. =) And, yeah you can. =) If you check out each of the author's pages, you'll see the code on the Agent Card section. It tells his card, his branch, and his alias. =) Oooh! You know what? Do you think I should take a picture of the card and put it on that little section? Or, do you think that would spoil some? =) I noticed that on each author card, they have the book they wrote (Like Rick Riordan has the Maze of Bones, Gordon Korman has One False Note and The Emperor's Code). I just noticed that... =D Also, at the bottom of the page, is a link to, "Rick Riordan's Top Secret Profile" or something. It's interviews did with Scholastic, and most of the time, they're really funny. I loved them. =) Thanks! =) Mermaidgirl45 12:58, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Clue Chart Oh, I'm sorry. Thanks for clearing that up. =) What do you think I should do? I don't think I should take it down. I can black out the names of the clues, so you have to highlight them or put up a spoiler warning before the chart. or maybe have a chart on a separate page? I could do that for the card chart, too... Hmm... Anyway, just let me know what you think! =) Thanks! =D Mermaidgirl45 12:02, March 29, 2010 (UTC) Re:Clue Chart The highlighting might be a bit funny, because it has to match the links, so some will be red, some blue, etc.... I'm thinking a separate page might be better, but I don't know... Do you think I should highlight or just do a separate page? I'll highlight now and see what it looks like. =) Thanks! Mermaidgirl45 Clue Chart... Again. =D Okay, I definitely will. I'll put up a spoiler warning. =) Thanks so much, though, for the feedback! Anyway, to highlight something you put: before the text and after it. I'll do it here: Awesome Pink Text Stuff and Words! You can change the pink to black, or blue if it's a link. =) If you press Edit at the top, you can see how I did it. That's how I learned. =) Hope this helps! =) And, let me know if you need more help... Also, what do you think about a page? I wanted to kinda make a page about that night that Arthur and Hope died because so many people were there, and there's articles about it, and it's in the books and stuff. The problem is I have no idea what to call it? The Fire? The Cahill Fire? I don't know... Any thoughts would be awesome! =D Adios! ;D Mermaidgirl45 22:58, March 30, 2010 (UTC) Agent Card Chart Hey Midgetman! I made a chart on the Agent Card page, where any users can put their card code if they like. Let me know what you think! Thanks! Mermaidgirl45 23:51, April 5, 2010 (UTC) Agent Card Chart Awesome! I'm glad you like it! Another user did add their card code... But, yeah we're growing... Did I tell you about book 9 and book 10? The info is out: Pictures and titles!!!! Mermaidgirl45 18:14, April 6, 2010 (UTC) New Ideas? Whatcha Think? =) Hey, MidgetMan! =) I have a few ideas and I wanted to see what you thought. What I thought we could do to help get the Wiki going a bit is to create "Missions" for users that'll help clean up the wiki. Like, have a mission where people can sign up and, say, fill out character pages or create pages for cards. Or, maybe have a different mission each week for everyone to focus on? We could maybe give assignments in secret code or something awesome that'll make it a lot of fun. =) Also, what do you think about a monthly scavenger hunt? Around the site? Anyway, thanks so much! Let me know what you think! =) Mermaidgirl45 19:56, July 13, 2010 (UTC)